Fireworks Festival
by ershin
Summary: Tahun 2015, Souji kembali. Tapi, petualangan selalu rindu dengannya. Baru saja sampai, berita burukpun terdengar. Kini saatnya Investigation Team beraksi kembali.
1. Ok, It's Decided Then

**Fireworks Festival**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Ok, It's Decided Then**

**Inaba 2015**

Kereta yang tadinya melaju begitu cepat sekarang melambat dan berhenti di sebuah stasuin yang sudah berubah setelah ditinggalkan 3 tahun lamanya.

"_Yasoinaba, Yasoinaba… Penumpang yang terhormat, harap periksa kembali barang bawaan anda sebelum turun dari kereta. Terima kasih."_

Para penumpang turun dari kendaraan panjang itu, baik tua maupun muda. Dari sekian banyak penumpang, terlihat seorang pemuda yang tampak lebih gagah setelah 3 tahun pergi dari Inaba. Yupz, dialah Seta Souji, pemuda rambut abu-abu yang dulunya merupakan _leader_ dari Investigation Team, pemberani dan seorang yang sangat tenang. Setelah turun dari kereta, ia melihat pemandangan yang sedikit asing, tidak ada lagi yang datang menjemputnya, yah tak apa, lagipula ia ingin membuat _surprise_ untuk sahabat-sahabat dan keluarganya yang ada di Inaba, kan bukan surprise jadinya kalau datang pake beritahu segala. Dan kebetulan juga besok adalah festival yang paling disukai para remaja, Festival Kembang Api! Souji sengaja datang jauh-jauh untuk mengikuti festival itu, bukan karena di kota tidak ada festivalnya, melainkan tidak ada 'orangnya'. (Tau kan maksudnya? Guess who?!)

_Well_, sebenarnya ia masih ingin jalan-jalan dulu, tapi karena hari sudah gelap ia memutuskan untuk pulang, rumah pamannya tentu, Doujima Ryotaro. Secepatnya ia melambaikan tangannya memanggil taxi, karena ia juga sudah lelah. Saat ingin melangkah masuk taxi, tiba-tiba seseorang yang membawa bungkusan besar hitam di pundaknya, berlari menabrak pemuda yang kerap disapa _Sou-kun_ itu. BRUKK!! Souji terjatuh di jalan yang bersih tanpa kotoran sedikitpun itu. Sesaat, orang itu melirik ke arah Souji dan… ter… senyum…!! Pergi. Souji tau hal itu, tapi tidak memikirkannya hanya sedikit mengumpat, "Sial…"

"Hei nak, apa kau tak apa-apa?" suara seorang pria yang membantunya berdiri itu ternyata sopir taxi.

"Ya, _arigato gossaimasu, Oji-san_." Souji-pun melangkah masuk taxi bersamaan dengan soir taxi.

*** * ***

Dalam perjalanan yang hening, Souji melihat beberapa toko yang pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya, _'Sedikit berubah.'_ Pikir Souji.

"Kau harus hati-hati, anak muda," kata paman itu memecah keheningan.

"Memangnya ada apa, Paman?"

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali terjadi kriminalitas. Apalagi kau datang dari kota, ya kan?"

"Kenapa paman bisa tahu?"

"Hohoho, itu mudah ditebak nak…"

"…??" Souji hanya terdiam kebingungan. Ia lelah, tak mampu dan tak mau lagi bertanya.

*** * ***

Tak terasa jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan taxi yang ia tumpangi berhenti di sebuah rumah tingkat dua dan sebuah garasi di sampingnya. Sebelum melangkah keluar, Souji membayari argo taxi yang berjalan bersamaan dengannya.

Taxi-pun pergi meninggalkan pemuda tersebut. Kemudian, Souji melangkah ke pintu depan, berdiri sejenak, lalu menekan bel dengan senyum hangat sehangat roti panggang. _'Ting tong… Ting tong…'_ (begitulah kira-kira, hehe…)

Terdengar suara kaki yang berlari ke arah pintu depan _'Tap…tap…tap…tap…!'_

"Pak Poli…si…!! ……Huh??!!" seorang pemuda berambut coklat berdiri di depan pintu, memandang Souji dengan kebingungan.

"Hai, long time no see," sapa Souji, masih dengan senyuman hangat.

"Kau…!? Sou,… Souji!?"

"Yup, apa kabar, Yosuke?"

Mendengar nama Souji disebut (lebih tepatnya diteriakan), penghuni rumahpun berhamburan keluar.

"Souji…?!"

"_Oni-chan_…!"

"_Senpai_…!!"

"_Sensei_…!!!"

(Ya, kalian tau kan itu siapa-siapa saja? = Chie n Doujima; Nanako; Rise, Naoto, n Kanji; Teddie)

Senyuman hangat masih melekat di wajah pemuda yang baru datang itu karena melihat semua orang yang dirindukannya tepat di hadapannya. Tapi senyuman hangat itu hanya sesaat, kemudian memudar, melihat ada yang kurang di matanya.

"Di mana Yukiko?" itulah nama pertama yang ia tanyakan.

Yang tadi suasananya hangat saat Souji tiba, sekarang berubah suram, muram, gelap seperti lampu konslet.

"Hik, hik… huaaaah!!" Rise berlari memeluk Souji dengan muka yang ah-kalian-tau-la.

"Rise, kau kenapa?" tanya Souji. Tidak ada jawaban, Rise masih terisak-isak di pelukan Souji.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja? Ada apa sih?" tanyanya lagi.

"Souji, … Yukiko…" kata Yosuke pelan, berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan.

"A, ada apa dengan Yukiko? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" wajah Souji yang tadinya tenang menjadi tegang.

Semuanya saling berpandangan, kecuali Rise dan… Nanako yang sedang memeluk Souji. (Sejak kapan Nanako memeluk Souji??) -.-?

Mulut Kanji sudah siap angkat bicara tapi direbut Doujima, "Sebaiknya kita masuk dulu dan bicara di dalam. Kau juga pasti lelah." Souji mengangguk kemudian mengangkut kopernya masuk ke dalam rumah, yang dulunya pernah ia tinggali itu.

*** * ***

Souji duduk dengan tenang di sofa sambil meneguk segelas kopi yang disajikan oleh Nanako. Kemudian ia bertanya, "Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Yukiko?"

Sekali lagi semua terdiam membisu. Tidak ingin membuat _senpai_-nya kebingungan, Kanji memulai ketegangan, "_Souji-senpai_,… _Yuki-senpai_,… diculik!"

"Diculik?! Sejak kapan? Kenapa tidak ada yang menghubungiku?!" tanyanya lagi.

"_Sou-kun_, Yukiko diculik tadi sore. Kami ingin menghubungimu, tapi HP-mu tidak aktif," jawab Chie setengah menangis.

"Siapa penculiknya?"

"_Senpai_, calm down. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya," kata Naoto si Detective Prince (meskipun seharusnya Princess)

"Baiklah…" ujar Souji mencoba menenangkan dirinya. (Tarik nafas, hembuskan… Tarik nafas, hembuskan…Kayak orang hamil aja!) - Author gila!! OK, back to the story already!

*** * ***

Naoto masih berfikir, _'Dari mana aku harus memulainya?'_

Hening… Souji sudah tenang, bersabar menunggu cerita dari detektif muda tersebut. Naoto menarik nafas dalam, sedalam-dalamnya sumur di ladang, lalu ditahan…eh, dihembuskan, puuih!! (Itu mah ngeludah, Author o'on!). Kemudian ia berkata, "Tadi sore aku, _Yuki-senpai_, _Chie-senpai_, dan _Rise-chan_ jalan-jalan di sekitar Samegawa Flood Plain. Beberapa saat kemudian kami berpisah; _Chie-senpai_ memancing ikan di Riverbed, aku mendapat panggilan dari kakekku dan aku harus pulang, _Rise-chan_ ada jadwal syuting tiba-tiba, dan _Yuki-senpai_ pergi ke Riverbank…"

"Kenapa Yukiko ke sana?" tanya Souji penasaran.

Kali ini Chie yang bercerita, "Katanya ia hanya ingin duduk sambil mengingat kembali kenangannya bersamamu. Itu adalah tempat pertama kalian berdua ngobrol, kan? Hari itu hujan, sehari sebelum dia dilempar Namatame ke dalam TV."

Mendengarnya, wajah Souji-pun ngeblush!!

"Sepuluh menit kemudian, aku menyusulnya ingin menunjukkan hasil tangkapanku. Tapi yang kutemukan hanya kipas yang selalu ia bawa ini (sambil mengeluarkan kipas)."

"Heh, padahal ia tak dapat apa-apa…!" gerutu Kanji pelan.

Tapi, DHUAAK!! Hantaman siku Chie melesat ke arah perut punk kid itu.

"Apa tidak ada orang di sana?" tanya Souji memastikan.

Chie menarik nafas dan berkata, "Ada, seorang kakek tua. Katanya, ia melihat seorang gadis berbaju hitam ditarik paksa oleh seorang pria yang sambil menodongkan pistolnya. Ia tidak teriak minta tolong, karena ia kira mereka sedang berakting drama yang saat ini populer." Chie berhenti lagi, tidak sanggup bercerita. Matanya tak mampu lagi menahan bendungan air yang daritadi ingin mengalir.

Tanpa basa-basi, Yosuke melanjutkan cerita Chie, "Lalu, Chie menelponku dan yang lainnya. Kami sudah mencarinya selama 3 jam dan tidak ada barang bukti, tidak ada saksi mata. Dan setelah 3 jam itu, setelah kami hampir putus asa, penculik tersebut menelpon HP Naoto."

Souji makin tidak sabar, "Apa yang dikatakannya??"

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruang tamu, ada yang saling memandang, menghembuskan nafas tanda putus asa, dan ada yang hanya menunduk diam, sedih, pilu… Yosuke memejamkan mata, mengambil nafas, kemudian melanjutkan, "Penculik itu mengatakan bahwa ia ingin bertemu denganmu di antara para _Shadow_, di dalam TV. Kami sudah mengeceknya, tapi Rise maupun Teddie tidak dapat mendeteksi keberadaan orang itu ataupun Yukiko. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia, hanya para _Shadow_ buas."

"Kami sudah mencoba menghubungimu, _Senpai_. Tapi tidak bisa, HP-mu tidak aktif! Kau ke mana sih?!" Rise mulai ngambek yang ekspresinya ah-kau-tau-la…

"Mungkin waktu aku ada di dalam kereta, HP-ku tidak ku aktifkan. *sigh* _Gomenasai_…" ujar Souji menyesal.

Ruangan kembali hening. Kanji celingak-clinguk kebingungan melihat teman-temannya. Kemudian ia berkata, "C'mon guys! 'Sup with ya?! Kita semua tidak ada yang salah, yang harus disalahkan adalah penculik sialan yang menculik _Yuki-senpai_ itu! Kita tidak boleh diam saja dan bersedih, kita tetap harus semangat mencari _Yuki-senpai_!! Yeaah…!!"

Semuanya sweatdropped melihat Kanji yang tumben-tumbennya pintar (dilempar Kanji nih Author!). Kanji yang tadi kayak kuda lumping, eh sekarang kayak patung en lagi sweatdrop, karma gak ada respon dari pihak 2, 3, 4, 5, etc. Nge-blush deh tuh muka!

Terlihat Naoto sedang berpikir dan kemudian ngomong deh, "Hm… apa yang _Kanji-kun_ katakan ada benarnya juga."

**----**

Teddie: Hei, hei, author! Teddie kok dibuat bisu sih? Dari chap 1 gak ada suara, Cuma "Sensei…!!!" doank!

Author: OK, OK… Silakan beruang bisu! (kesel)

Teddie: Yaaay…!

Author: Kok malah seneng dibilang bisu? Beruang aneh! OK, kembali ke… CERITA!!

**----**

"Wow _Naoto-chan_, kau memang setia dengan Kanji, selalu setuju dengan yang dikatakannya, hehe… Soulmate nih, _kuma_!" kata beruang bisu yang daritadi gak kebagian ngomong.

"Ted... Teddie!!" muka Naoto memerah kayak kepiting rebus, CUTEEE!!

Dan sekali lagi nge-blush deh muka Kanji karena diolok Teddie plus melihat pemandangan indah (muka merahnya Naoto).

"Gee, Kanji… Mukamu merah banget persis mukanya _Naoto-kun_. Hee, hee… All red!!" olok (lagi) Rise yang sudah berhenti nangis berkat Teddie (thx Teddie).

"_Rise-chaaan_…!" merah padam… hihihi!

"_Naoto-chan_, wajah merahmu itu imuuut banget!" sambut Yosuke menggoda, hehe…

"_Se-Senpai_!!" hehe, imut banget! Bayangin wajah Naoto sekarang juga, lutuuu deh…!

"HAHAHA…!" semuanya tertawa seantero Jepang, kembali semangat.

*** * ***

Setelah puas tertawa sampai sofa koyak, baju luntur, rambut rontok, akhirnya MC kita bicara juga. "Baiklah, karena hari sudah malam, besok saja kita membahas soal penyelamatan Yukiko, kalian juga pasti lelah, kan?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak lelah!" bantah Chie.

"_Chie-senpai_, sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu. Besok pasti kita dapat menyelamatkan Yuki-senpai. Kalau kau ingin membantu, malam ini kau pikirkan dulu apa yang akan kau lakukan besok. Kita memang harus cepat, tapi kita tidak bisa cepat kalau kita kurang tidur," khotbah Naoto.

"…baiklah."

"Semuanya sudah setuju. Kalau begitu kita istirahat dulu," ujar Yosuke mewakili Souji.

"_Oni-chan_, malam ini bolehkah aku tidur denganmu?" pinta Nanako. Souji hanya mengangguk iya.

"_Senpai_, kau tidak boleh melakukan hal aneh pada _Nana-chan _ya, seperti-"

"Tentu saja, Rise!" kata Souji memotong kalimat gadis kuncir dua itu.

Sekali lagi semuanya berhaha-hihi seantero Jepang ampe nenek-nenek punya jenggot, ampe kakek-kakek punya… shht! Author o'on diam lu!

**To be continued**

* * *

Terima kasih banyak telah membaca chapter pertama ^^

Saya malas publish satu-satu jadi langsung saya publish semua, wehehe… -taboked-


	2. Kanji vs Crazy Shopkeeper

**Chapter 2 – Kanji vs Crazy Shopkeeper**

Malam itu semuanya nginap di rumah Dojima (emang muat?). Jam dinding masih berdetak seirama detak jantung anggota Investigation Team. Tidak ada yang bisa tidur meski mata terpejam. Saat itu sudah jam 00.00 (kalau di P3 uda Dark Hour, nih!). Yosuke membuka mata, bangun, dan pergi ke lantai 1 (karna gak bisa tidur). Ketika hampir sampai di lantai 1, ia mendengar isak tangis seorang gadis (kuntilanak kah itu? Hiiii…). Karena penasaran, cowok yang sekarang sudah jadi manager di Junes itu mencoba mengintip dan…… Chie?! (ooo… kuntilanak nya Chie toh! BRAK BRUK KRAK GEDUBRAK!! = suara author di 'titik-titik' sama kuntilanak, eh salah sama Chie!)

Melihat Chie tersedu-sedu di pojok kiri kanan atas, BRUK! (Author kena gampret kunti…eh, Chie). RALAT!! Melihat Chie mojok di samping sofa (gak kena gigit nyamuk ya tuh orang?), Yosuke menghampirinya dengan bawang putih (Chie: 'Emang gua vampir apa?! Dasar author brengsek, rasakan ini! CIAT, HIYAH, WACAA…!')

"Chie, kau kenapa?" Yosuke memegang pundak Chie pelan.

Chie menoleh dengan mata sembab, hati sakit, perih, pedih, air mata bercucuran, air liur deras, en hidung memproduksi cairan yang ah-kau-jijik-la. (DHUAKK!! Disepak Chie tuh author!). Sambil mengusap air matanya dan (DHUAKK!! Chie: 'Mau bilang apa lu, author?!') diam.

Kemudian katanya, "Yo-Yosuke, kau belum tidur rupanya. Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Justru pertanyaan itu untukmu. Kenapa kau belum tidur? Dan kenapa kau di sini sendirian?" tanya Yosuke sembari duduk di sebelah cewek rambut coklat pendek yang suka film Jackie Chan itu.

Chie diam sejenak kemudian berkata, "Apakah benar kita dapat menemukan Yukiko meskipun ada _Souji-kun_?"

"Tentu saja bisa, kalau kita berusaha!" ujar Yosuke menyemangati 'ehm-ehm' nya itu. (Wkwk)

"Tapi, _Souji-kun_ belum tau tentang hal 'itu' kan?"

"*sigh* Besok aku akan memberitahunya."

"Tapi…!"

Yosuke merangkul cewek di sampingnya tersebut mencoba menenangkannya dan katanya, "Sudahlah, tenang saja. Kita pasti menyelamatkan _Yuki-chan_. Pasti! Aku janji."

(STOP! Lanjutan cerita Yosuke-Chie tidak bisa diceritakan Author!)

*** * * ****Keesokan harinya…**

Semuanya sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu, kecuali Souji. "Heee, ke mana _Sensei, kuma_?" Tanya Teddie celingak-celinguk.

"Masih tidur, kelelahan mungkin," jawab Yosuke sambil duduk di depan kopinya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membangunkan _Senpai_ dulu," ujar Naoto setelah meneguk tehnya.

Saat hendak berdiri, Naoto dicegat Rise secepat kilat, "Aku, aku, aku! Aku saja! Aku saja yang membangunkan _Senpai_!" Rise langsung berlari ke atas, kamar Souji. Tap…tap…tap…tap…!

"KYAAA…!"

"WAAA…!"

Mendengar teriakan yang ah-kau-budek-la, Yosuke dkk berlari pontang-panting ke kamar Souji.

"Ada apa?! Apa yang terja…di…? Souji?! Rise?!" kata-kata Yosuke tersendat melihat pemandangan yang ah-biasa-la. Rise memeluk Souji yang tengah telanjang dada (mau pakai baju maksudnya) en mereka berdua di kamar lagi, makanya yang lain kelabakan.

"Tu-Tunggu! Kalian salah paham! Aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini!" kata Souji cepat-cepat.

"Sou-! _Souji-kun_! Kau kan sudah punya Yukiko, tapi kenapa-!" ujar Chie hendak menghantam Souji, tapi ditahan Kanji, "_Senpai_, _Souji-senpai_ bukan orang yang seperti itu. Kita dengarkan dulu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. _Souji-senpai_, kata-"

"_Senpaaai_! Badanmu makin keren aja! Six pack! Risette makin cintaaaa deh sama _Senpai_! Gyaa!" kata Rise kagum dengan tubuh Souji yang ah-kerennya sambil tetap memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat, makin erat. Semua yang ada di ruang itu pada ber-sweatdrop ria, kecuali Chie.

Cewek yang sekarang berumur 19 tahun itu mendekati Rise-Souji, "Risee! Lepaskan _Souji-kun_! Dia itu punya Yukiko!"

"Enggak mau! _Senpai_ itu punya Risette! Weeek!"

Maka dimulailah kejar-kejaran antara Chie-Rise for a long time.

*** * ***

Semuanya kembali ke ruang tamu setelah permainan kucing dan tikus selesai.

"Baiklah, kita susun dulu rencana penyelamatan Yukiko," ujar Souji memulai rapat Investigation Team.

"Err, Souji, bisa tunggu sebentar?" tanya Yosuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Souji balik.

"Err, begini… Gimana ya? _Naoto-chan_, kau saja deh…"

"…??" Souji makin tambah bingung _'Ada masalah apa lagi sih?'_

Naoto diam sesaat, menatap tajam Souji yang sabar menunggu. Setelah itu Naoto berkata, "Waktu kita hanya sampai jam 6 sore ini, saat festival kembang api dimulai, sekitar 10 jam lagi. Dan selama itu, kita harus mencarinya di dalam TV yang tidak ada tanda keberadaan manusia sama sekali. Jika sudah lewat dari jam yang ditentukan, maka…"

"_Yuki-senpai_ akan dibunuh. Nasibnya ada di tangan kita, _Senpai_," sambung Kanji mengakhiri kata-kata Naoto yang terhenti.

Mata Souji nanar. Ia merasakan badannya beku serasa di dalam kulkas yang bersuhu -100°C.

.

=O=

.

"Waktu kita 10 jam lagi. Nasib _Yuki-senpai_ ada di tangan kita."

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?"

"…" sunyi, tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan cowok rambut abu-abu itu. Semuanya menunduk tidak berani menjawab ataupun menatap Souji.

"*sigh*… Sudahlah, kita segera siap-siap saja. Kita pergi beli beberapa _item_, _armor_, dan _weapon_ dulu. Setelah itu kita pergi ke Junes. Bagaimana?" tanya Souji memberikan pendapat.

Yang lainnya mikir dulu donkz. Selagi yang lainnya mikir, Naoto mengambil topi biru tuanya dan memakainya. Setelah itu ia berdiri, membetulkan topinya, lalu berkata, "Aku setuju dengan _Souji-senpai_."

Demi cintanya terhadap Naoto, Kanji pun mengacungkan jarinya. "Setuju!" dan Yosuke, Teddie, dan Rise pun ikut serta. Semuanya sudah setuju, kecuali Chie, cewek rambut coklat susu.

"Kau kenapa Chie?" tanya Yosuke heran ia tidak ikutan setuju.

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu beli _armor_ dan _weapon_, deh…" katanya sambil tersenyum kepada teman-temannya "…karena aku masih menyimpannya. Lengkap!"

Terlihat senyuman sumringah teman-temannya terlintas di wajah masing-masing. "Wow _Chie-senpai_, kau memang the best!" teriak Rise di telinga Teddie, hingga ia (Teddie) pingsan. Kau kan tau suara Rise yang ah merdunya hingga aku mau pingsan jika ia teriak… (digebukin fans Rise!)

"Bagus, Chie!!" puji Yosuke yang diikuti muka merah padamnya Chie.

"Hahaha! _Senpai_, tumben-tumbennya kau pintar? Hahaha…" puji (?) Kanji yang sudah tertular virus haha-hihi-nya Yukiko.

Muka Chie merah, tapi kali ini karena menahan amarah dan… "Apa kau bilang?! Otakku lebih encer dibanding otak tepung kanji sepertimu!"

"What the-?!"

**---**

Souji: hei zero, pertarungan Chie-Kanji nanti aja deh. Aku udah gak sabaran mau ketemu Yukiko, nih!

Zero: OK, OK!

(Author kembali nulis. Souji pergi)

Zero: haaaaah… OK, para pembaca, karna MC kita gak sabaran lagi mau nolong Snow Black-nya (digebukin Souji)! Eh, maksud saya Snow White-nya (Souji: Ya, ya, betul), kita lanjut aja ke next story!

(Author nendang Souji)

**---**

*** * ***

Rise, Chie, Yosuke, en Teddie pergi ke rumah Chie mengambil senjata dan lainnya. Sedang Souji, Naoto en tepung Kanji (Kanji: dasar author sialan! Digebukin ama fans gue baru tau rasa lo! Zero: emang lu punya fans apa? Kanji: …)

Souji dkk pergi ke tempat langganannya dulu, Shiroku Store (ATLUS gak bikin 2 item shop sih…). Beberapa _item_ seperti _Heal Jelly, Mega Leaf, Balm of Life, Hiranya, Amrita Soda, Vanish Ball, Goho-M_ mereka beli. Sudah selesai, SNK (Souji, Naoto, Kanji… bukan SMK! Kalo SMK mah jadi Souji, Maoto, Kanjrit… Whahaha-! DHUAK! Dijitak Kanjrit, eh Kanji) membawa _item-item_ itu ke kasir. Kemudian diletakkan, _shopkeeper_ menghitung harganya tanpa diskon.

"Berapa harganya, bik?" tanya Kanji, sok banget! (diceburin Kanji)

'_Bik, bik, bik,! Emang gua mak ayu yang jualan di pasar apa?!' _batin si kasir yang yah tua dikit lah… (dilempar pake panci!) "86.750 yen," jawab _shopkeeper_ sambil memasukkan belanjaan mereka ke dalam kantong.

"BUSET DAH! MAHAL AMAT, BIK?! BUDI, EH AMAT AJA KAGAK MAHAL TO…!" Kanji terkejut bukan main… Ia menoleh ke _Senpai_-nya dan Naoto yang daritadi diam en cuek, "_Naoto-chan_…" katanya minta tolong.

Naoto tidak menoleh, masih sibuk mengamati _item 'Dr. Pepper NEO'_, tapi tetap menjawab, "Maaf Kanji-kun, aku tidak bawa uang."

Kanji langsung down! Sekali lagi ia melirik ke _Senpai_-nya, "_Senpai_…"

"Tadi aku sudah bilangkan, jangan beli terlalu banyak, aku hanya membawa segini…" kata Souji sambil menyodorkan uang 20.000 yen.

Kanji menerimanya, merogoh lubang celananya (kantong celana, WOI!) dan mendapati uang 5.000 yen (miskin banget sih lu, Kanji). TOTAL=25.000 yen, masih kurang 61.750 yen.

Melihat anak-anak itu hanya membawa 25.000 yen, _shopkeeper_ berujar, katanya, "Barang yang sudah dimasukan ke dalam kantong gak bisa dikembalikan ke rak barang lagi!"

"BUSET! KOK GITU SIH?!" mata Kanji terbelalak, kayak mata ikan teri (tu mah kecil o'on! Mata Kanji tu lebih gedueek! PLETAK! Digampar Kanjrit… ACAT! Dibacok Kan-ji…rit! DHUAKK!)

**---**

Zero: uda dulu ya, author mu istirahat dulu nih. Belur babak gampar di Kanji… (Babak belur digampar Kanji) Hanjut hi hep herihutha… (Lanjut di chap berikutnya)

Rise: _Kanji-kun_! Kasian kan zero lu gebukin ampe ngomong aja tebalek plus aneh!

Kanji: ya uda, lanjutin gih sono! Awas kalo ngolok-ngolok lagi!

Zero: hohe heh… (Oke deh). Hanjrit! (Kanjrit!)

DHUAK! BRAK! BRUK! GEDUBRAK! PLETAK! Dkk berbunyi. Author di*** sama Kanji.

**---**

"Kalian bisa aja sih ngutang, tapi nanti bayar 2x lipat ya… hehe," kata nenek Shiroke Store memberi option.

"BUSET (LAGI)! Gilakah tuh nenek?!" bisik Kanji ke Souji.

Dikatakan bisik tetap aja suara Kanji nyaring, en so pasti kedengaran ama tuh nenek. Dia mencoba sabar dan tanyanya, "Kalian ingin beli daganganku atau…aku??"

HUEK! HUEK! Hiiii…! Genit banget sih tuh nenek, uda tua gitu. Amit-amit, amit-amit! Sejak kapan aku buat cerita kayak gini?! Najis! Tapi it's OK la, selama ada Kanji yang ngeladeni tuh nenek… (ditendang Kanji ampe 100 km)

"Atau kalian ingin ku laporkan ke polisi dan dipenjara selama 5 tahun?!" katanya memberi option lagi sambil melotot-tot-tot-tot-tot…

Kanji menatap Souji sambil menelan ludah, lalu ujarnya "_Senpai_, pilih yang mana? Tiga-tiganya sama extremenya! Aku tidak mau ada hutang sebanyak itu bisa merepotkan mama (anak mami lo! Digebuk Kanji!) Aku juga tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan polisi…" Kanji menelan ludah sekali lagi sembari melirik nenek itu, "Dan aku juga gak mau ama nenek-nenek tua, keriput, gendut itu!" Kanji menoleh ke Souji lagi, "Jadi gimana, _Senpai_?"

PLOP! Bukan sulap bukan sihir! Souji-Naoto tidak ada di TKP lagi!

"Teman-temanmu sudah ku suruh pulang duluan, kalau mereka tidak pulang harga belanjaanya kunaikan," kata nenek itu menjelaskan sambil memeluk Kanji. Spontan Kanji menghindar. Nenek itu melanjutkan, "Tenang mereka sudah bayar 25.000 yen. Jadi sisanya kau bayar. Dan kebetulan kita hanya berdua di sini… hihihi…"

Kanji menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang gede, hendak HOEKK!!

"HUAAAA…! _SENPAAAI_!" Kanji lari tunggang langgang.

Nenek itu berlari nyusul, "HEI! TUNGGUUU…! BAYAR DULU!"

Kalau dilihat dari jauh, Shiroku Store – yang merupakan TKP – bergetar, bergoyang, ada suara teriakan yang merdu (?), dan barang dagangan yang lari turun ke lantai (jatuh maksud ai).

Dari luar, Souji dan Naoto hanya bisa sweatdrop dan berdoa, "Maafkan kami, _Kanji-kun_. Semoga kau baik-baik saja."

*** * * ****Meanwhile…**

"Ada apa, Teddie?" tanya Chie yang heran melihat beruang atau apalah itu diam, bengong sendirian.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk dengan _Sensei, kuma_!"

"Hah?! Apa yang terjadi dengan _Senpai_, Teddie?!" tanya Rise khawatir berat dengan seniornya yang ter*** (cari sendiri lanjutannya).

"Teddie tidak tahu, _kuma_," kata Teddie geleng-geleng, leng-geleng-geleng-geleng, duh pusing jadinya… (Author gila!)

"Kita sudah selesai! Ayo kita ke Shiroku Store sekarang!" ajak Yosuke yang juga khawatir dengan partner-nya itu.

"OK!"

*** * ***

Setelah 1 jam, 5 menit setelah semua kejadian berlalu, Souji dkk (termasuk Kanji) berkumpul di Junes…

"Snrk… BUAHAHAHA!" tawa Yosuke menggelegar mendengar cerita rakyat (digampret Kanji) Souji tentang Kanji.

"WAHAHAHA!" Chie ikutan.

Melihat Yosuke-Chie tertawa, Teddie ikutan, meskipun dia gak dengar, "HAHAHA… HEHEHE… HOHOHO…!" (ketawa apa ketawa tuh?)

"Gee, Kanji… ternyata ku punya hubungan yang seperti itu rupanya…" kata Rise salah paham.

"Aku sudah bilangkan aku tidak seperti itu!!!" ujar Kanji sambil memukul meja ampe jus yang dipesan pun ikut kaget.

"Tidak yang seperti 'itu', tapi yang seperti 'ini' kan, Kanji?" tanya Teddie sembari berlari memeluk seorang nenek tua, kriput, gendut, hidup lagi.

Akibat perbuatan Teddie itu, Inaba hancur berantakan gara-gara gelegar tawa 4 muda-mudi itu. Kanji menangkap Teddie, menghajarnya, mengigitnya, melemparnya, dan kau pikir aja yang lainnya (jangan aneh-aneh!). 4 muda-mudi itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal (Yosuke, Chie, Rise, Naoto. Souji mana?).

Souji diam, kemudian menghabiskan jusnya, berdiri, lalu katanya, "Tidak ada waktu lagi, ayo cepat!" Souji pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang terdiam, diikuti Naoto. Aneh, tuh anak nurut banget ma Souji, kayak anak anjing (digampar ma fans Naoto).

*** * ***

Mereka berkumpul di depan TV sebesar (kira-kira) 40 inch (mungkin, author juga gak tau), yang biasa mereka gunakan dulu (untuk masuk ke Mayonaka TV). Souji memandang teman-temannya yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah anggukkan besar (tu mah angkutan bukan anggukan, o'on). Ia berbalik berhadapan dengan TV itu, meletakkan telapak tangannya, dan PLOP! Tangannya masuk ke dalam, kemudian kepalanya, lalu badannya, lalu…lalu…lalu…lintas. (AUTHOR BODOH!!)

*** * ***

BRUK! Souji jatuh padahal yang lain cuma 'Tap!' dia 'BRUK!' maklumlah uda 3 taon gak ke Mayonaka TV lagi.

Rise berlari ke arah Souji, membantunya berdiri sambil berkata, "_Senpai_, kau tak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka? Apa perlu aku menggunakan Diarahan?" pertanyaan yang begitu panjang yang dilontarkan Rise hanya dibalas dengan 2 kata, "No worries," dan Souji pun pergi. Rise?? Nangis deh! Uda untung 'No worries' bukan 'No comment'.

"Rise, jalannya yang mana?" tanya Souji bingung (inget! Saat di Mayonaka TV, semuanya pake kacamata, kecuali Teddie)

"Eng…sebentar…" Rise berkonsentrasi dan 'tuing' keluar kartu tarot yang bersinar, dan dihancurkannya, maka keluarlah persona miliknya, Kanzeon! "Eng… Di sana, _Senpai,_" kata Rise setelah mengetahui arah mana yang harus dituju dengan kekuatan dari personanya.

Investigation Team pergi ke arah barat yang ditunjukkan Rise.

*** * ***

Mereka sudah berjalan sekitar setengah jam. Waktu menunjukkan 9.30 WIT (Waktu Inaba bagian Tepi). Di ujung jalan terlihat 2 pintu aneh, satunya hidung babi, satunya hidung Kanji (di semek don Kanji).

Karena Rise tidak bisa mengetahui pintu mana yang dituju, Souji memutuskan membagi dua kelompok. Souji, Yosuke, Chie ke kanan, sisanya ke kiri. Maka masuklah mereka…

*** * ***

Sama seperti tadi, 30 menit perjalanan mereka tempuh, dan jam menunjukkan pukul 10.00. Di dalam kabut yang setidaknya sudah terang berkat kacamata yang mereka pakai, kedua tim (yang masing-masing dipimpin Souji dan Naoto) itu menyadari ada 'sesuatu' di ujung sana yang sedang menunggu 'tamunya'…

"Teman-teman, siapkan senjata kalian! Mereka tangguh!" ujar Rise memperingati.

Apa yang akan mereka hadapi? Mampukah mereka menyelamatkan Yukiko?

**To be continued**

* * *

**Behind the screen**

Zero: lalala… (author baru plg skul)

Kanji: woooi author brengsek…! Ke sini lu!

Zero: opo mas?

Kanji: opo, opo! Gue mau protes! Kok aku ngomong dikit banget sih?!

Teddie: benar, _kuma_! Teddie cuma dapat 3 kalimat doank, _kuma_!

Zero: sabar ya, mas2… begini, kalo kalian dpt lbh dari 3 kalimat, gak muat jadinya… lht tuh mas Souji, kalimatnya cuma 2,3 kata aja, gak phrothes! Wonk dpt 3 kalimat uda lucky to…

Chie: author sialan! Kok aku dibuat jadi cengeng gitu, sih?! Pake mojok di samping sofa n dipeluk ma Yosuke lagi…! (sambil malu2… hohoho)

Zero: baru datang kok udah ngomel sih? lho, emang mbak Chie gak suka ya dipeluk ma mas Yosuke??

Chie: enngg, suka seeeh… tapi kan-! (wajahnya merah merona)

Zero: ya uda kalo gitu… (lariiiiii!)

Chie, Kanji, Teddie: woi! Tunggu, author sialan!!

.

Zero dkk (dan kambing2) kejar-kejaran di sekitar Riverbank, ampe Rise datang…

Rise: ouw, Zeeerooooooo! Ke mana kaaau?!

Zero: waduh! Troublemaker datang nih! LAARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Chie, Kanji, Teddie: TUNGGUUUUU!!

Rise: OUW, ZEROOOOO!!


	3. It's Time to Fight!

**Chapter 3 – It's Time to Fight!**

"Don't let your guard down!" teriak Rise.

Semua anggota Investigation Team mengeluarkan senjata masin-masing, siap menyerang. Kini saatnya Souji menunjukkan kebolehannya lagi, setelah sekian lama tidak bertarung dengan para shadow.

Sesuatu itu mendekat, semakin dekat. Besar dan melayang. Satu. Dua? Tidak! Ada 3! Mereka harus berhadapan dengan 3 shadow besar! 1 diantaranya seperti pernah mereka hadapi, tapi 2 sisanya tidak. Belum pernah. Dan lebih besar. Seperti pengawal.

'Apakah ada yang sebesar itu sebelumnya?' batin Naoto.

Kabut yang tadi begitu tebal (jika tidak menggunakan kacamata) sekarang menipis kemudian hilang. Sekeliling mereka menjadi jernih dan jelas. Mereka masih mengenakan kacamatanya, meski tidak begitu perlu lagi. Tapi itu bukan yang ada dalam benak mereka, melainkan 3 shadow yang ada di hadapan masing-masing. Kelompok Souji dan Naoto menghadapi shadow yang sama.

Yang 1 adalah The Reaper, shadow yang pernah mereka lawan sebelumnya, sangat tangguh dan mematikan. Yang kedua tidak bisa digambarkan 'benda' itu shadow atau persona, begitu juga yang ketiga. Keduanya besar, memiliki pedang dan perisai emas, kakinya ialah kaki unicorn, ekor kalajengking yang beracun, badannya badan kingkong yang kekar, dan berkepala naga api. (Memang belum ada dalam seri Persona buatan ATLUS ya…)

"Kita harus berhadapan dengan The Reaper lagi? Hah, aku paling benci ini!" gerutu Yosuke.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Yosu. Lihatlah yang duanya. Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Apa sebelumnya ada?" tanya Souji.

Yosuke beralih melihat 2 lainnya, katanya, "Benar juga. Tapi entahlah, aku juga belum pernah lihat. Bagaimana menurutmu, Teddie?" tanya Yosuke kepada Teddie via walkie-talkie yang ada di kerahnya.

Di lain tempat, Teddie berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ujarnya, "Hm.. mungkin ini spesies baru, _kuma_. Tapi ada yang aneh, _kuma_."

"Apa yang aneh, Teddie?" tanya Chie sedikit semangat melihat ada lawan yang tangguh.

Belum sempat Teddie menjawab, The Reaper mengeluarkan Maziodyne, menyebabkan Naoto dkk terluka.

"Teman-teman!!" teriak Rise yang ada jauh di belakang mereka sehingga aman untuk seorang supporter, khawatir.

"Rise, apa yang ter- UWAA!!"

The Reaper menyerang Yosuke dengan Agidyne. Yosuke kepanasan dalam kobaran api.

"_Yosuke-kun_!" Chie berlari ke arah The Reaper. Berkonsentrasi sesaat kemudian keluar kartu tarot yang bersinar, Chie menendangnya hingga hancur dan keluarlah Suzuka Gongen, persona miliknya.

"God Hand!" maka dari atas The Reaper keluarlah tangan emas yang besar menimpanya. BUM! The Reaper terluka cukup parah.

Souji berlari ke tempat Yosuke yang terluka, "Diarahan," ujarnya seraya mengeluarkan personanya, Ishtar. Muncul seorang wanita yang membawa guci, gentong, atau apalah itu, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan seerrr… Yosuke sembuh dari luka bakar, "Thanks, partner."

Sekali lagi Souji mengeluarkan kartu tarot, menggenggamnya hingga hancur, dan… "Izanagi-no-Okami!" keluarlah persona yang seperti ksatria berbaju putih membawa pedang yang tengahnya ada bulatan (susah banget gambarinnya lewat kata-kata, tapi bayangin aja deh yang aslinya), dan sekali lagi Souji teriak, "Ziodyne!"

Izanagi-no-Okami memutar pedangnya dan keluarlah halilintar di atas The Reaper. Kali ini The Reaper down. Souji dkk ambil kesempatan (selagi The Reaper down dan 2 sisanya masih diam) untuk ambil nafas.

"Sou, The Reaper yang ini kuat juga ya?" kata Yosuke yang udah bugar berkat Diarahan-nya Ishtar.

"Ya. Tidak seperti The Reaper yang dulu," ujar Souji, kemudian lanjutnya, "Rise, bagaimana keadaan di sana?"

*** * * ****Meanwhile…**

Naoto dkk terkapar akibat Maziodyne The Reaper. Kanji tidak begitu parah karena kalau soal petir dia kuat. Tapi Naoto dan Teddie, parah.

"Teddie, kalau kau bisa berdiri, keluarkan Mediarahan-mu! Teddie!" teriak Rise. Tapi Teddie tidak bangun, masih dalam keadaan down.

Melihat beruang itu tidak sadarkan diri, Kanji memberi-nya Amrita yang dapat menyembuhkan status apapun (down, unconscious, poisoned, etc) karena beruang itulah satu-satunya Healer di kelompok mereka.

Ternyata jampi-jampi Kanji mujarab juga (digampar Kanji), Teddie bangun meski terhuyung-huyung, "Thanks, Kanji." Teddie mengeluarkan persona-nya, Kamui, "Mediarahan!" Seketika itu juga luka yang ada di tubuh masing-masing sembuh.

"Fuuuh… So relieved. _Senpai_, Naoto dan yang lainnya sudah tidak apa-apa lagi."

*** * * ****Back to Souji**

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Berhati-hatilah," kata Souji memperingati.

"Ya, Senpai juga ya," ujar Rise dengan manja (dikeroyok fans Rise)

Yosuke menatap Souji, lalu katanya, "Sou, bagaimana selanjutnya?" sambil garuk pantat eh kepala (DASAR AUTHOR BODOH, O'ON, JOROOOOK!). Yosuke melanjutkan, "Kita serang mana dulu? The Reaper atau 2 pengawal itu?"

Souji menjawab dengan mantaf, "The Guardian first!" (The Guardian kan nama ikan yang pernah ditangkap Souji?? Itu tuh yang disuruh kakek-kakek… Ah, peduli amat!). Souji geleng tiba-tiba, "Tidak, The Reaper dulu."

"OK, Leader!" seru Yosuke-Chie serempak.

Yosuke lari ke arah The Reaper (TR), mengeluarkan personanya, Susano-O, dan…"Garudyne!" angin berkekuatan besar mengarah ke TR, menghantamnya. TR tersungkur, tapi terlepas dari status down. Sekarang giliran Chie mengeluarkan Bufudyne. Segumpah es menyelimuti TR lalu pecah, mengakibatkan darah TR berkurang banyak. Souji ikut belakangan, mengeluarkan Seth yang berkekuatan api, "Agidyne!" kobaran api membakar TR. Begitulah seterusnya Souji dkk memojokkan TR dengan HP dan SP yang ada.

Tidak mau terpojokkan, TR mengeluarkan Myriad Arrows. Beberapa panah yang bersinar jatuh dari atas menusuk Souji dkk. Tanpa diminta, sebagai seorang Healer, Souji men-summon Ishtar meminta Samarecarm karena mereka sudah kekurangan banyak darah akibat serangan TR tadi.

"_Arigato_, _Sou-kun_." Chie berlari ke belakang TR men-summon Suzuka Gongen dan sekali lagi menggunakan God Hand skill. BUM! Sayang sekali, tidak kena! MISS!

Dengan menggunakan Susano-O, Yosuke menyerang TR dengan Brave Blade. Sebuah cincin besar yang melingkari badan Susano-O melayang menerjang TR. Hasilnya cukup memuaskan.

Souji memakai skill Ziodyne dari Izanagi-no-Okami, membuat TR hampir kehabisan darah. "Teman-teman, dia sudah hampir mati! Kita serang bersamaan!" kata Souji memimpin.

Yosu-Chie membalas dengan bersamaan lagi, "ROGER!"

Maka, Souji dengan men-summon Izanagi-no-Okami mengeluarkan Ziodyne, Yosuke – Susano-O → Garudyne, Chie – Suzuka Gongen → Bufudyne. Dengan skill yang ada dan dengan elemen yang berbeda (listrik/petir, angin, es), kekuatan mereka bergabung; es yang beraliran listrik diterbangkan angin, menghantam TR yang sudah terhuyung-huyung. DHEESSS…! DHUAR! TR meraum kesakitan sebelum lenyap menjadi debu.

"Hah…hah…hah…akhirnya…" kata Chie lega.

"Hah…ya…kita…berhasil, partner." Ujar Yosuke ngosh-ngoshan karena kelelahan.

Souji hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia masih segar bugar tidak merasa capek ato apalah. Kemudian katanya, "Sekarang…" diam sejenak, lalu lanjutnya, "…tinggal 2 lagi."

"Benar…" timpal Yosuke.

*** * ***

Sama halnya dengan Souji, Naoto berhasil memimpin teman-temannya dengan baik. Melenyapkan TR dengan semua kekuatan yang ada. Mereka tidak tahu apakah TR yang tambah kuat atau karena sudah 3 tahun lamanya mereka tidak 'bertemu' lagi dengan TR. Dengan melenyapkan TR, sudah mengurangi 1 musuh mereka tetapi memakan waktu dan tenaga yang banyak.

Teddie terkapar, kelelahan. Naoto masih berdiri, menghela nafas, dan membenarkan posisi topinya. Kanji? Kanji terduduk, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya, yaitu…peralatan menjahit (?).

**---**

DHUAK! BRUK! BRAK! GEDUBRAK! ACAT! DHUAK! BUM! BRUK!

Kanji: rasain, lo…!

Zero terkapar… Tau kan kenapa? (Baca ulang dari kalimat "kanji terduduk…")

**---**

Rise loncat-loncat kegirangan, "_Senpai_, kami sudah mengalahkan TR!! Yaay…!" ujarnya bangga.

Souji membalas dengan tenang, "Kami juga."

Rise mematung, sweatdrop di atas kepalanya timbul, batinnya '_Kukira kami yang duluan, ternyata Senpai tetap hebat ya.'_

*** * ***

TR sudah musnah. Tinggal 2 Guardian yang tersisa. Chie kembali mengeluarkan Bufudyne-nya. Sekali lagi sebongkah es menyelimuti Guardian sebelah kiri, dan…DHAR! Tapi…

"Ti…tidak mungkin…" gumam Chie tidak percaya dengan apa yang disampaikan oleh indra penglihatannya. Bagaimana tidak? Bufudyne, atau sebongkah es itu tidak mampu melukai seujung jari pun dari Guardian. NULL! The Guardian nullified pada es!

"Chie, sepertinya the guardian tidak mempan terhadap es," jelas Souji.

Yosuke angkat bicara, "Kalau tidak mempan terhadap es…" lalu pasang kuda-kuda, mengeluarkan Susano-O (lagi), "…pakai angin saja! Garudyne!"

*** * ***

"Rakuten-Ma!" Kanji mengeluarkan persona-nya untuk mengeluarkan Ziodyne. DHAR! "Shit!! Tidak mempan!"

"_Kanji-kun_, listrik tidak mempan! Teddie, coba pakai Bufudyne," perintah Rise.

"Roger!" Teddie mengeluarkan Kamui, "Bufudyne!"

BLAR! "Tidak mempan, kuma!"

"_Rise-chan_, apa kau tidak bisa mendeteksi kelemahannya?" tanya Naoto tenang.

"Tidak bisa. Sepertinya mereka tidak punya kelemahan!"

"Tidak mungkin."

The Guardian (TG) membalas dengan Vorpal Blade. Sebuah pedang raksasa menghujam Kanji.

"AARGGH!" Kanji terpental!

"_Kanji-kun_!"

Kanji tercampak cukup jauh, tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. "Gawat! Teddie, Diarahan!"

*** * ***

DHAR! Angin yang diciptakan Jiraiya menabrak TG. Tapi, apa mau dikata, angin juga tidak mempan.

"Argh…! Sial!" gerutu Yosuke kesal.

"Akan ku coba dengan Ziodyne." Souji mengeluarkan Izanagi-no-Okami dengan Ziodyne sebagai skill-nya. Halilintar menyambar TG dengan beribu-ribu watt. DHAR!

"A-apa?! Ini tidak mungkin! Listrik juga tidak mempan!" kata Yosuke tidak percaya.

Terlihat di sana, TG menangkis santai Ziodyne Souji dengan pedang yang dimilikinya. "_Sou-kun_, bagaimana ini?!" Tanya Chie tidak tenang menghadapi lawan seperti TG itu.

"Akan ku coba sekali lagi," kata Souji tetap tenang. "Agidyne!" Kobaran api besar mencoba membakar TG dengan lahapnya.

*** * ***

Teddie berlari ke Kanji, mengeluarkan healing skill, Diarahan. Sebuah cahaya kesehatan menyinari tubuh punk-kid itu. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, tubuh Kanji bebas dari segala luka. Tapi, cahaya itu tak mampu membuka matanya yang terpejam rapat. Apa yang terjadi? Tidak ada yang tahu. Yang tahu hanya aku, hahaha… (dilempar sandal ama pembaca!)

"Huh?? Hei, Kanji, ayo bangun, _kuma_!"

Rise, yang tadi ada di pojokan, berlari ke tempat Kanji berada, "Kanji! _Kanji-kun_! Buka matamu, _Kanji-kun_!"

Selagi Rise-Teddie merayu Kanji untuk bangun, Naoto meladeni 2 TG itu sendirian. Detektif kecil itu bersama Yamato-Takeru sebagai persona-nya, mengeluarkan Megidolaon. Megidolaon, sebuah 4B (benda bulat besar bersinar) di atas TG, meledak! Sinarnya cukup membahayakan. Tapi jinak dianggap TG. Sinar itu tidak ada apa-apanya bagi mereka.

Merasa belum cukup melukai Kanji, kini Naoto menjadi target. TG di kiri dalam mode Mind Charge, mempersiapkan serangan fisik yang fatal untuk langkah selanjutnya. Sedangkan TG di kanan tidak ingin basa basi, langsung saja ia keluarkan Hamaon. Instant dead skill! Skill mati seterika, eh seketika! Segel segitiga maut membalut tubuh Naoto yang mungil. Tak mampu bicara, tak mampu membalas, tak mampu melakukan apapun, Naoto rubuh! Matikah dia?!

*** * ***

Api yang mecoba menghanguskan TG redup dengan sekali kebasan perisai raksasa TG. Dengan sekali kibasan itu pula, Souji dkk hampir terbang karenanya.

"Es, angin, listrik… Sekarang api juga tidak mempan. Serangan fisik juga! Bagaimana kita bisa menyerang?!"

"Akan ku coba lagi, Yosuke."

"Memangnya bisa?! Kau lihatkan, bagaimana dia menangkis semua serangan kita?!" tanya Yosuke dengan kasar, tak bisa mengontrol emosi yang meluap-luap dalam dirinya.

Souji memalingkan pandangannya ke kawan-kawannya dengan senyuman hangat, tetap hangat meski dalam keadaan seperti ini. Chie-Yosuke hanya kebingungan melihat sikap leader mereka itu. Sikap yang selalu tenang dalam keadaan apapun.

"Kalau semua elemen tidak mempan, kita hancurkan saja mode nullified-nya. Dengan Ice-break, Elec-break, Fire-break, ataupun Wind-break."

Sesaat mereka berdua terdiam, kemudian terlihat senyuman kecil di wajahnya, lalu tertawa pelan.

"Be-benar juga ya! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya? Ha..hahaha… Kau hebat, Sou!" kata Yosuke bangga sambil menepuk pundak Souji.

"Kau jenius, _Sou-kun_! Kau lebih berguna dibanding Yosu!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Sudahlah… Aku akan menggunakan Ice-break atau Wind-break setelah itu, kalian serang dengan Bufudyne atau Garudyne. Mengerti?" jelas Souji membatalkan pertengkaran Yosu-Chie.

"Yosh!!"

"Roger-! Aaaaargh…!" Chie terpental terkena Garudyne TG. Untung tidak begitu parah dan cewek itu masih mampu berdiri.

"Chie! Sou, Wind-break!"

"Hm" Souji mengangguk pelan, konsentrasi, kartu tarot keluar, menghancurkannya dan secara bersamaan berkata, "Persona!"

Souji mengganti persona dari Izanagi-no-Okami menjadi Seth, seekor naga hitam. Inilah keuntungan Souji, seorang multi-persona user, bisa mengganti persona semaunya. Dan ini juga yang membuatnya menjadi leader di Investigation Team.

"Wind-break!" maka TG tidak terlindungi dari angin. Ini menguntungkan Yosuke yang memiliki Garudyne, skill berelemen angin. "Garudyne!" angin yang diciptakan Jiraiya berputar-putar menghantam TG, DHAR!

*** * ***

"AAARGH…!" BRUK! Naoto rubuh.

Melihat temannya 'rubuh' akibat Hamaon, air mata Rise mengalir deras, sederas mungkin, mungkin sampe terjadi tsunami lagi. "Tidak… Tidak! _Naoto-kun_!"

"_Naoto-chaaan_…!"

Tidak ingin berlama-lama, TG yang dalam mode-Mind Charge-on menyerang Teddie dengan God Hand. Kepalan tangan raksasa itu meninju ke bawah, ke tempat Teddie berdiri. BHAM!! Teddie ambruk! Tidak bangkit lagi! Meninggalkan Rise seorang diri di sana. Sebagai seorang supporter, tidak ada skill khusus menyerang untuk Rise. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Hanya diam. Menangis. Sedih. Pasrah. Ia hanya bisa menatap 2 TG itu dengan rasa takut yang mendalam.

Dengan hasrat ingin mengakhiri pertempuran itu, sekali lagi TG menggunakan mode Mind Charge mengeluarkan Vorpal Blade. Pedang besar itu sudah siap menghantam Rise. Rise terduduk kaku di samping Kanji, sedangkan air matanya bercucur deras.

*** * ***

DHAR! Angin dasyat yang dilontarkan Susano-O ke TG membuahkan hasil. "Yihaa…! Kena! Berhasil!" seru Yosuke.

"Yosuke, ini belum selesai. Chie, gunakan Bufudyne!" perintah Souji seraya mengeluarkan 1 kartu tarot lagi dan… "Jack Frost!" dan lagi Souji berseru, "Ice-break!" Sama seperti Wind-break, Ice-break melepaskan pelindung es di tubuh TG, memudahkan Chie menggunakan Bufudyne. DHAR! BRUK!! TG terjatuh!

Tapi siapa sangka TG yang 1-nya sudah berada di belakang Chie entah sejak kapan. "Chie, awas!" Yosuke berlari hendak menolong Chie. Saat Chie memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang, TG sudah siap dengan Mighty Swing-nya. CIAT! BUM! BRUK!

"Yosuke! Chie!" Souji hendak berlari ke arah 2 temannya, tapi dihalang TG yang tadi terjatuh akibat Bufudyne Chie. TG menyerang cepat Souji dengan Ziodyne mengakibatkan pemuda itu terluka. Cepat-cepat Souji bangun tak ingin menerima serangan yang kedua kalinya. Ia lari menghindar sembari mencari tahu keadaan 2 temannya. Dilihatnya Yosu-Chie masih sadar, akan tetapi tak mampu bangkit. Kelelahan pasti. Dan tanpa disadarinya, TG yang satu sudah menunggu dengan Bufudyne.

DHAR! Sekali lagi Souji tersungkur dan terluka, dan lebih parah lagi ia dikepung oleh 2 TG itu…

"Celaka…" desah Souji mencoba berdiri dengan tenaga yang ada.

*** * ***

"To…long…" pinta Rise entah pada siapapun yang bisa. "Tolong… _Senpai_…"

**To be continued**


	4. Next Stage

**Chapter 4 – Next Stage**

Yosuke dan Chie sudah kelelahan, tidak sanggup berdiri maupun bicara setelah 1 jam bertarung. Tapi tidak dengan Souji. Meski tenaganya juga terkuras, pemuda itu berjalan dengan mantaf ke arah 2 TG itu. 2 monster itu mengangkat pedang masing-masing, siap menghunuskannya ke Souji.

'_Kalau dilihat-lihat, 2 monster ini hampir sama dengan Izanami-no-Okami. Bisakah aku mengalahkan mereka dengan 'skill' itu?_' batin Souji bertanya. Lalu ia berpaling ke teman-temannya. Dilihatnya Yosuke dan Chie sudah sangat lelah. "Tidak ada pilihan lagi. Harus ku coba!" ujarnya.

Souji melepaskan kacamata yang menutupi mata abu-abunya. Ia berkonsentrasi dan keluarlah kartu tarot yang bercahaya dan dihancurkannya. Dengan begitu, ia men-summon Izanagi-no-Okami! Souji mengarahkan tangannya ke atas, ke arah 2 TG, dan berseru pelan…

*** * * ****Rise's place…**

TG mengacungkan pedangnya tinggi-tinggi dan…

"_Senpaaaaaaaai_…!!" teriak Rise seantero Jepang.

**---**

Kanji: woooi! Lagi seru, nih!

Zero: jeda iklan, jeda iklan… (santai sambil nguap)

Chie: argh, author sialan! Cepetan donk…!

Zero: capee, nih… (sambil rebahan di kursi)

Investigation Team: ALL-OUT-ATTACK!! (ngeluarin senjata masing-masing)

Zero: iya, iya…!! (buru-buru ambil pen)

**---**

*** * * ****Back to Souji…**

"Myriad Truths…"

Dan SYUUUNG…! Izanagi-no-Okami memutar pedangnya, menghasilkan seberkas cahaya kebenaran, keadilan, keberanian. Cahaya itu bersinar dengan terangnya menembus segala yang ada. Membakar dan melenyapkan TG dengan mudahnya, tanpa halangan. Menyembuhkan dan membangkitkan yang rubuh. The Reaper juga donk? Enggak, Cuma Investigation Team doank!

*** * ***

…Sunyi…

Rise memegang kepalanya sambil menunduk, mata terpejam. '_Apakah aku sudah mati?_' batinnya bertanya, heran karena di sekitarnya sangat tenang, akan tetapi tidak ada keberanian di dalam dirinya untuk membuka mata. Sebuah tangan besar menyapa pelan pundaknya.

"KYAAA…!!" ex-idol itu teriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"_Rise-chan_…" terdengar suara yang 'khas' menyebut namanya dengan lembut.

'_Eh? Suara ini…seperti suara…_' Rise menoleh ke belakang, dan betapa terkejutnya ia, bahwa… "_Naoto-kun_!" Rise langsung memeluk Naoto, "Ini bukan mimpi, kan??! Ya, kan??"

"Te-tentu saja bukan!" jawab Naoto sedikit terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba itu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Hiks…hiks…HUWAAAA…!" tangis Rise menggelegar di telinga Naoto.

Naoto hanya tersenyum. Teddie juga ikutan nangis. Kanji cemberut, Naoto-nya dipeluk-peluk, tapi dalam hatinya ia senang dan terharu.

Kita balik ke Souji dkk…! Eh iya, tangan besar yang megang Rise kalian tahu, kan?? Tu tangan Kanjiiiiiii…!

*** * ***

Tempat itu bebas dari The Reaper dan The Guardian. Tapi kabut mulai menutupi tempat Souji dkk berada. Yosu dan Chie yang sudah bisa berdiri, berlari ke tempat Souji, di mana pemuda itu berdiri diam setelah mengalahkan TG.

"Kau berhasil, _Sou-kun_! Kau hebat!" puji Chie. Tapi Souji hanya diam tidak menanggapi pujian Chie, tidak menatap teman-temannya, berdiri diam, kaku, bagai orang mati. What?! Mati?!

"Ya, kau menyelamatkan kami, partner! Kau memang leader kami yang hebat! Hahaha…!" seru Yosuke seraya menepuk pundak leader-nya, dan… BRUK! Souji ambruk! Pingsan?! Mati?!

"He-hey! Souji!"

"_Souji-kun_, kau tak apa-apa?! _Souji-kun_!"

*** * ***

…

…

_BRUM…BRUM…BRUM…_ (anggap aja kayak gitu suaranya… -.-!)

Souji mulai membuka matanya pelan-pelan, _'Eh? Apa yang terjadi?' _ Duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut, batinnya _'Oh ya, tadi aku berhasil mengalahkan 2 TG itu…'_. Sesaat matanya yang abu-abu terbelalak melihat kejanggalan di hadapannya, "Ini…di mana? Di mana yang lain?". Ia melihat sekeliling lagi, tempat di mana ia pingsan. Tempatnya sempit. Seperti ruangan. Warna **biru**. Di sampingnya ada rak yang berisi guci (mungkin). Di depannya ada sofa (yang mungkin empuk) dan meja. Tapi yang lebih aneh lagi, ruangan itu berjalan! Souji menghadap ke belakang. Ia memicingkan matanya, ingin melihat lebih jelas apa ruangan itu. Dan baru ia sadari kalau ruangan itu ialah…

"Welcome to Velvet Room." Sebuah suara yang parau mengagetkan pemuda berambut abu-abu itu. Spontan Souji berpaling ke sumber suara di belakangnya. Dan dilihatnya seorang kakek tua berhidung panjang ditemani seorang wanita cantik.

"Igor… Margaret…" ujar Souji pelan.

"It's been a long time, my son." Sapa kakek hidung panjang itu yang PM (Persona Maniac) kenal sebagai Igor.

Ruangan itu, yang PM tahu sebagai mobil biru yang dikendarai Igor dan asistennya, Margaret, tetap melaju. Entah ke mana tujuannya. Masih seperti dulu, tidak ada yang berubah dari Velvet Room beserta isinya. Igor tetap tua, masih menggunakan tongkat, hidungnya tetap mancung (?) seperti sediakala. Dan tidak lupa akan asistennya yang cantik, Margaret, tidak tampak tua, tetap cantik seperti pertama kali Souji bertemu. Tapi, apa gerangan Igor memanggil Souji ke sini?

"Anakku…" kata Igor memulai percakapan, "…aku memanggilmu ke sini, karena ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan." Lalu lanjutnya, "Aku tahu kau ingin menyelamatkan temanmu, tapi hati-hatilah, lawanmu tangguh."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku-"

"Hohoho…! Aku tahu semuanya," ujar Igor memotong kalimat Souji. Igor melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dan ingat 1 hal: _believe in your heart and strength, don't let the despair controlling you. Friends's belief is your strength too. So, if you have that belief, you can find the truth for sure._ Ingat itu baik-baik."

"Eh?"

"Till we meet again…" ucap Igor sambil melambaikan tangan. Di saat yang sama, mata Souji kunang-kunang, kabur…

*** * ***

"…_pai…"_

"_Sen…" "…pai…"_

"_Senpai_…"

'_Eh? Ini… Suara ini… Rise…'_ batin Souji seraya membuka matanya. Samar-samar ia lihat teman-temannya duduk mengelilinginya.

"Huh? _Y-Yosuke-senpai_, _Souji-senpai_ sudah sadar!" ucap Kanji kepada Yosu dengan suara keras, padahal target berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu!" kata Yosuke jengkel.

Souji membuka matanya lebih lebar. "_Senpai_!" seru Rise senang karena seniornya sudah sadar. Kali ini Souji mencoba bangkit.

"_Senpai_, kau tak apa-apa? Sini biar ku bantu," kata Rise menawarkan bantuan.

"Aku…" Souji memejamkan matanya karena silau, "…tidak apa-apa." Kemudian membukanya lagi, lalu katanya, "Kalian bagaimana?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, kami tidak apa-apa, _Sensei_!" jawab Teddie a.k.a Kuma semangat.

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita," kata Souji langsung berdiri dibantu Rise. Souji pergi setelah 1 jam pingsan.

"_Senpai_, apa kau tidak lelah?" pertanyaan Naoto menghentikan langkah kaki Souji.

"Naoto, tidak ada kata lelah bagi _Senpai_, ya kan, _Senpai_?" ujar Kanji yang ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tapi-" kata detektif mungil itu (dihajar fans Naoto).

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Naoto. Lagipula kau sudah istirahat tadi. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan perjalanan ini, lebih cepat lebih baik. Bukankah begitu?" jelas Souji panjang lebar dan selalu dengan senyuman hangat terukir di wajahnya. Senyuman yang menghangatkan jiwa.

"Hell yeah!!" jawab Yosuke dan Kanji berbarengan.

"Apa kau yakin, _Sou-kun_?" tanya Chie memastikan, khawatir juga sih…

Souji hanya mengangguk, tanda 'ya'. Naoto mendesah pelan, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo, _Senpai_…"

*** * ***

Souji dkk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Menelusuri jalan berkabut tebal yang membingungkan mata. Untung jalan yang ditempuh setapak dan tidak bercabang.

"Haaah…kapan kita sampainya nih, _kuma_?" keluh Teddie.

"Bertahanlah, Teddie! Sebentar lagi pasti sampai," kata Rise.

Jalan, jalan, jalan. Kabut, kabut, kabut. Setapak demi setapak mereka tempuh. Entah berapa meter mereka lalui. Yosuke menatap Souji sejenak, kemudian katanya, "Sou, bagaimana caranya kau mengalahkan monster-monster itu?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Monster di tempat kami juga lenyap. Bagaimana caranya, _Senpai_?" tanya Rise penasaran juga.

"Hm…benar juga," kata Naoto ikutan.

"Hmm…" yang lain juga ikut mikir sambil bertopang dagu.

Sambil berjalan Souji menjelaskan, "Aku hanya merasa kalau mereka berdua sama seperti Izanami-no-Okami, sedangkan The Reaper sama dengan Izanami. Kalian masih ingat, saat-saat terakhir kita hampir dikalahkan Izanami-no-Okami, kan?"

"Ng, ya… Waktu itu _Senpai_ menggunakan skill… seperti Mermaid Truths, eh, Myriad Tools, Michael Doors, eh, My… ehmmm…" tebak Kanji yang kurang dalam pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Mendengarnya pemuda rambut abu-abu itu hanya ngakak diikuti tanda tanya besar di kepala dan di benak Kanji, "Salah, ya?"

The rest just sweatdrop…!

"Myriad Truths, Kanji. Itu skill yang kupakai saat melawan Izanami-no-Okami (panjang banget seh namanya…!!?). Skill itu bisa mengalahkannya, jadi kupikir bagaimana kalau kucoba juga kepada 2 The Guardian itu, dan…ternyata bisa."

"Ohh… Trus kenapa tidak kau pakai dari awal aja sih?" tanya Chie.

Souji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Waktu itu tidak terpikirkan olehku."

Yosuke mendesah, "Haaah… Kau hampir membuat kami mati, Sou!"

"Hahaha… _Gommene, minna_."

*** * ***

Perjalanan Souji dkk masih panjang untuk sampai ke 'stage' selanjutnya. Tidak mau _Sensei_-nya bosan, Teddie membuat beranekaragam lelucon aneh yang mengelitik perut. Ternyata ampuh! Souji tertawa lebar. Hilang sudah rasa lelah di kaki mereka, rasa kantuk yang menggerogoti mata pun lenyap. Itulah gunanya Teddie: anak laki-laki berkostum beruang yang bekerja di Junes.

Rise senang melihat teman-temannya kembali ceria, khususnya _Senpai_-nya, Souji. Dalam suasana gembira itu, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyambut mereka, "Huh?! Teman-teman, ada 3 shadow yang datang!"

Dan benar sekali. 3 shadow yang berwujud meja putih, menghalangi langkah mereka. Maka pertarungan yang tidak sulit pun dimulai.

Kali ini Rise dapat mendeteksi kelemahan mereka, "Hm? Woohoo! _Senpai_, ini gampang! Mereka lemah terhadap listrik, tapi kuat dalam serangan fisik!"

"OK, terima kasih, Rise," kata Souji, "Kanji, giliranmu!"

"Yup, aku tahu!" Kanji memanggil Rokuten-Ma dan, "Maziodyne!" Petir-petir itu menyambar ketiga shadow tadi. BLAR! DOWN! 3 shadow itu DOWN!

Tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu, Yosuke ambil alih, "Guys, ALL-OUT-ATTACK!!" Mereka berlari mengeroyok 3 shadow tadi dengan senjata masing-masing dan…WHUSS! 3 shadow itu lenyap. Debu pun beterbangan menemani kabut tebal yang menyelimuti jalan setapak itu.

"Yosh! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yosuke.

"Uh-huh," jawab yang lain.

"OK! Lanjuuuut…!" ajak Yosuke semangat, sementara sisanya sweatdrop… -.-!

"_Chie-senpai_, kenapa _Yosuke-senpai_ semangat banget?" tanya Kanji.

"Who knows?" ujar Chie mengangkat bahu seraya pergi.

*** * ***

Tak terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul 13.30, jadi perjalanan mereka sekitar 1 jam. (Terasa banget buat author nulis ni chap 5). Souji memimpin perjalanan. Sementara yang lain…

"Bla…bla…bla…"

"Hahaha…"

"Hihihi…"

…bergosip dan bercanda ria. Tiba-tiba Souji berhenti…CHIIT! BRUK! DHUAK! BRUK! TUING! DHUAK! BUM!! (Maksudnya: Souji → Rise → Chie → Naoto → Teddie → Yosuke → Kanji. Ceritanya: Souji ngerem ditabrak Rise, lalu Chie, terus Naoto, Naoto ditimpa Teddie, Yosuke tinjak Teddie lalu jatuh, dan BUM!! Kanji nimpa yang laen!!)

"Dammit…!" umpat Kanji ketika uda jatuh.

"Kanji, cepat bangun!" teriak Yosuke.

"Beraaaaat…!" keluh Naoto mencoba bangun tapi gak bisa.

"Aduh duh…!"

Setelah maen 'timpa-timpaan', mereka berdiri, KRUK! KRUTUK! KREK! KRUK! KRUKRETUK! TREK! TREEEEEEEEK!! (Kau tahu bunyi apa itu? Ntu bunyi tulang mereka yang bergemerutuk)

"Teddie jadi kurus, nee…" gerutu Teddie diikuti sweatdrop yang laen -_-!

'_Ditimpa 100 orang juga gak bakalan kurus_…' batin Naoto.

Rise cenge-ngesan, "Rise sih seneng-seneng aja nimpa _Senpai_, hihihi…"

GEDUBRAK!! Yosuke dkk langsung pingsan mendengarnya.

"_Sou-kun_, kenapa berhenti mendadak sih?!" omel Chie.

"Aduuuh…" keluh Souji kesakitan habis ditimpa 6 orang berturut-turut, lanjutnya "Maaf, itu…kalian lihatlah," sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu raksasa yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"A-apa ini?!" kata Yosuke terkejut.

"Itu pintu, _Senpai_!" jawab Kanji dengan polosnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Kanji! Ini pintu apa?"

"Kita cek saja," ujar Naoto langsung memegang gagang pintu itu dan membukanya.

"Eh, Naoto-_kun_…!"

KREEEK… (suara pintu dibuka)

**To be continued**


	5. Finally

**Chapter 5 – Finally**

Mereka sudah ada di dalamnya. Yang terlihat hanya anak tangga yang menuju ke bidang datar di atas. BUM!! (suara pintu tertutup)

"Lagi-lagi kita harus jalan!" gerutu Rise, "_Senpai_, gendong akuuuu…" lanjutnya dengan manja sambil memeluk Souji. Yang laen hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala… -.-!

Souji the gank melanjutkan perjalanan melalui anak tangga yang terbentang di depan mata. Sekitar 100 anak tangga, akhirnya mereka sampai di tujuan. Dan pemandangan yang dilihat cukup membuat mata ingin melompat dari 'sangkarnya'.

"Yu…! Yukiko!" Souji berlari ke tempat Yukiko yang dikerumuni shadow-shadow buas, yang siap menancapkan pedangknya ke gadis itu. Secepatnya Souji berlari, menebaskan pedangnya ke para shadow itu. CRAT! WHUS! CRAT! WHUS! Tapi shadow-shadow itu kembali datang, semakin banyak malah.

"Bantu Souji!" kata Yosuke.

Mereka membantu Souji membereskan musuh mereka.

Setelah main tebak-tebakkan eh, tebas-tebasan, Souji dkk melangkah ke tempat Yukiko. Tapi… DHEZZ! CHAAT!

BRUK! Souji dkk terpental dengan tubuh tergores!

"Teman-teman!" seru Rise khawatir.

"Auw…!"

"Argh…!"

"Aduh…!"

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! "Hebat, hebat! Kalian bisa sampai sejauh ini rupanya!" kata seseorang sambil tepuk tangan.

"Kau…siapa?" tanya Souji kepada orang yang berjubah hitam yang menutupi setengah dari wajahnya dengan kain hitam.

"Kau sudah lupa denganku? Cepat sekali…" balasnya.

"Ng? Siapa kau?" tanya Souji sekali lagi.

Orang itu mendesah, "Haah…kalau begini…" orang itu mengambil bungkusan besar dan menaruhnya di pundaknya, lalu "…bagaimana? Apa kau sudah bisa ingat?"

Souji mengingat-ingat, '_Sepertinya aku pernah lihat. Tapi…_' Kemudian mata Souji terbelalak, lalu ujarnya, "K-kau kan!?"

Orang tadi tersenyum, "Kau sudah ingat rupanya…"

"Souji, kau kenal orang ini?" tanya Yosuke.

Souji menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak." Lanjutnya, "Tapi kau pernah bertemu. Waktu aku baru sampai di Inaba, dia menabrakku saat aku hendak menaiki taxi."

Orang itu tersenyum lagi, "Ya, kau benar. Aku senang kau bisa mengingatku. Waktu itu aku membawa bungkusan besar di pundakku. Kau tahu itu apa?"

Investigation Team hanya diam, begitu juga leader-nya. Lalu orang itu berkata dengan senyum jahatnya, "Bungkusan itu berisi manusia, dan manusia itu adalah…" sambil menunjuk Yukiko, "…gadis itu! Pacarmu!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"K-kau…!!"

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yukiko?!" emosi Chie meledak.

Orang itu maju selangkah, ia berkata, "Aku baru ingin memulainya, karena aku bosan menunggu kalian. Tapi kalian datang tepat waktu."

Naoto ambil alih, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Apa yang aku inginkan, ya?" orang itu balik membelakangi mereka, "Aku…ingin kalian semua…mati!"

"Justru kau yang harus mati, dammit!"

Souji menghentikan Kanji yang ingin menyerang orang itu sendirian. Orang itu balik menghadap Souji dkk, "Aku yang harus mati katamu? You're kidding me! HAHAHA!"

Souji melangkah maju, "Kita buktikan!"

"Dalam pertarungan?" tanya orang itu meremehkan.

"Ya!" jawab Souji mantaf.

Orang itu tersenyum, "Akan ku layani kalian semua!"

Tanpa banyak bicara Souji langsung mengeluarkan Izanagi-no-Okami, yang diikuti teman-temannya, "PERSONA!!" dan pertarungan antara hidup atau mati, bunuh atau dibunuh, mulai…

*** * ***

Terbawa emosi Chie menyerang duluan tanpa pikir panjang, "Bufudyne!" BLAR! Tapi…CHAT! Serangan Chie berbalik menyerangnya.

"Argh…!" Chie terjatuh dengan luka di tubuhnya.

"Chie!!" teriak Yosuke, "Dasar brengsek! Rasakan ini! Garudyne!" DHAR!

CHAT! Percuma! Orang itu reflect terhadap es dan angin.

Kini giliran Souji, dengan menggunakan Agidyne milik Izanagi-no-Okami, ia menyerang orang itu.

**---**

Souji: Zero, orang itu gak ada nama, ya? Capek nyebut 'orang itu', 'orang itu' terus… -,-!

Zero: Hmm… bagaimana kalau 'That Person'?!

Souji: Sama aja kan?! -_-!

Zero: Kalau 'Kanji' ?

DHUAK! BRUK! HACCAT! GEDEBUG! (Zero disiksa Kanji)

Zero: Hamada…aja…deh! BRUK! (Zero KO!)

Souji: … O.O!!

**---**

SHARR! CHAT! Api yang ditujukan ke Hamada malah balik menyerang Souji. "Argh!!" Souji juga jatuh dengan luka bakar di tubuhnya.

"Teman-teman, dia reflect terhadap es, angin, dan api! _Kanji-kun_, coba dengan listrik!" perintah Rise.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Kanji menggunakan Ziodyne, DHAR!

CHAT! Reflect lagi! "Dammit…" seru Kanji saat terkena Ziodyne-nya sendiri.

Menyadari semua elemen reflect, Teddie mencoba serangan fisik, "Rasakan ini, kuma!" serunya seraya menyerang dengan cakarnya.

Tapi…CHAT! "Kumaaaa…!" Teddie terkena cakarnya sendiri.

"Teddie!" teriak Rise melihat beruang itu terguling-guling.

Si Hamada tertawa senang, "HAHAHA…! Bagaimana? Sudah dapat dipastikan kan siapa yang duluan mati?! HAHAHAHAHA…!"

Yosuke bangkit, "Shit! Souji gunakan Wind-break, aku akan menggunakan Garudyne!"

"Percuma! Element-break tidak mempan padaku!"

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya!" seru Yosuke.

Souji mengganti persona-nya menjadi Seth, "Wind-break!"

"Garudyne!" Yosuke langsung melancarkan serangannya setelah Souji selesai.

BLAR! CHAT! "Argggh…!" tetap tidak bisa, Yosuke terpental.

"Yosuke-_kun_!" Chie berlari ke Yosuke.

Hamada masih berdiri dengan tenang, lalu katanya, "Sudah ku bilang, kan? Kalian tidak percaya padaku, inilah akibatnya!"

"_Senpai_, bagaimana ini?" tanya Rise. Souji hanya diam, tidak mampu menjawab.

Sekarang giliran Naoto, "_Senpai_, akan ku coba dengan Hamaon."

Souji langsung menahan Naoto, "Jangan! Semua serangan berbalik ke kita. Mungkin skill Hamaon juga, jadi sebaiknya jangan."

"Lalu dengan apa kita menyerangnya, _Senpai_?" tanya Kanji. Sekali lagi Souji terdiam, sudah kehabisan akal.

Terlalu lama menunggu, Hamada mengambil gilirannya, "Maziodyne!" petir-petir menyambar Investigation Team, memberikan mereka luka, "Aaaarrrggghh…!!"

Setelah Maziodyne, Hamada meluncurkan elemen angin, "Magarudyne!" angin puting beliung yang dasyat menghantam Souji dkk dengan ganas. Menerjang mereka hingga babak belur.

Hamada berhenti sejenak, ingin mempermainkan tikus-tikusnya. Kanji bangkit, tapi tidak mampu, "_Senpai_, ba-"

"Mabufudyne!" Hamada tidak membiarkan Kanji untuk bangun ataupun bicara sepatah katapun.

Kondisi Souji dan yang lain sangat parah, sebagai seorang healer, Teddie mengambil langkah, "Mediarahan.."

Tapi tidak sempat, Hamada sudah duluan meluncurkan Maragidyne-nya. SHARR! Kobaran api yang besar dan ganas melahap anak-anak itu, menyisakan luka bakar yang sangat…ih gemez!!

*** * ***

"HAHAHA…!!" tawa Hamada menusuk telinga, "What a fool! Kalian bilang kau yang harus mati?! Heh! Lihatlah diri kalian ini! Menyedihkan!!" ujarnya mencemooh.

Souji dkk benar-benar dihajarnya hingga babak belur. "Shit…" umpat Souji nyaris tak terdengar.  
Dengan senyum liciknya, Hamada melanjutkan, "Aku ingin melihat wajah bodoh kalian lagi. Rasakan ini! Morning Star!"

Sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan menerkam Souji dan teman-temannya, "AARRGGHH…!!"

"HAHAHA…! BAGAIMANA?!"

Mereka benar-benar dipermainkan. "Hell no…" kata Kanji lemas.

"Dammit…" umpat Yosuke.

"_Senpai_…"

"Teman-teman…" kata Souji yang hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

…

…

'_Believe in your heart and strength, don't let the despair controlling you. Friends's belief is your strength too. So, if you have that belief, you can find the truth.'_

Souji membuka matanya lagi saat mengingat kalimat yang Igor sampaikan, "Aku tidak boleh menyerah. Kami sudah sejauh ini…"

Dari kalimat itu, ia mendapat kekuatan untuk bangkit, meski secuil.

"Souji…" kata Yosuke, "Apa yang…ingin kau…lakukan?"

"HOO… Rupanya kau masih sanggup berdiri," olok Hamada.

Souji berdiri lebih tegak, menyiapkan semua yang perlu ia siapkan. Lalu ujarnya, "Teman-teman, kita tidak boleh menyerah. Kita serang dia sekali lagi, bersama-sama."

"Heh! Kau ingin menyerang bersama-sama? Itu percuma!" ejek Hamada sambil melipat tangannya.

"Ya, benar. Tidak ada gunanya lagi, _Senpai_. Kita-"

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Kanji!" bentak Souji, "Kita sudah sejauh ini, apa kalian ingin menyerah begitu saja?!"

Semuanya terdiam. Dalam batinnya, mereka setuju dengan Souji, tapi tubuh mereka tidak memiliki tenaga lagi.

"Trust me," kata Souji sekali lagi mencoba membuka hati teman-temannya.

Naoto bangun lebih dulu, "Aku setuju dengan _Senpai_."

"Aku juga!" lanjut Rise.

Teddie berusaha berdiri meski sulit baginya, "Aku percaya padamu, _Sensei_!"

"Kita harus menyelamatkan Yukiko," ujar Chie ikut bangkit dibantu Naoto dan Rise.

"Aku juga…" kata Kanji seraya bagkit, "…tidak boleh menyerah! Ibuku menungguku di rumah…"

Halah dasar anak mami!! (dibantai Kanji)

Souji merasa mendapatkan kekuatan lagi. Sekarang tinggal Yosuke, "Bagaimana denganmu, Yosuke?" tanya Souji. Yosuke sudah berdiri, menatap teman-temannya, kemudian menatap lurus ke Souji, lalu katanya, "Aku selalu setuju denganmu, partner!"

Senyuman hangat terukir di wajah mereka.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai dengan imajinasi kalian?" kata Hamada menghancurkan mood. "Haah…aku sudah bosan. Akan ku selesaikan kalian dengan skill ku yang satu ini!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa!" tantang Souji.

Sementara sleeping beauty kita, Yukiko, sudah sadar dan yang ia lihat adalah 7 persona user melawan orang yang menculiknya, Hamada.

"Rasakan ini! DIE FOR ME!!" Hamada mengeluarkan skill mati seketika pada Souji dkk. Skill yang benar-benar mematikan.

"Ini saatnya, teman-teman! Keluarkan skill kita masing-masing!" seru Souji. Langsung saja mereka memanggil persona masing-masing dan mengeluarkan skillnya.

Naoto: "Hamaon!"

Kanji: "Ziodyne!"

Teddie: "Bufudyne!"

Chie: "Agneyastra!"

Yosuke: "Garudyne!"

Souji: "Ragnarok!"

"HAHAHA…! It's pointless!" teriak Hamada.

Gabungan skill Investigation Team melawan skill Die For Me-nya Hamada, itulah yang dilihat Yukiko. Sejenak ia merasa apa yang dilakukan teman-temannya itu percuma, tapi ia selalu mendukung usaha mereka.

**~flashback~**

Yukiko: Agidyne!

CHAT! AgidyneYukiko bukannya melahap Hamada melainkan dia sendiri.

Yukiko: ugh…!

Hamada: Percuma…! Kau tidak bisa melukaiku sedikitun. Karena jubahku melindugiku dari serangan apapun! HAHAHA…!

**~flashback~**

"Eh?" Yukiko mengingat perkataan Hamada saat ia diculik, "Jubahnya…!!!"

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Yukiko bangkit, berlari menuju Hamada, dan menarik jubah hitamnya.

"Yukiko…?" kata Chie.

Yukiko berhasil menarik jubah Hamada. "Ap-apa?! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kembalikan ju-!Argggh…!!"

Saat Hamada hendak mengambil kembali jubahnya dari Yukiko, serangan gabungan Investigation Team menghantam dan menghancurkan tubuhnya hingga berkeping-keping.

DHUAR! DHUAR! BUM! BUM! DHUAR!

Celakanya serangan mereka tidak hanya menghancurkan Hamada, tapi juga menghancurkan dungeon itu.

"Tempat ini akan segera hancur! Chie bawa Yukiko! Teddie, Treasto!" seru Souji memberi perintah.

DHUAR! BUM! BRUK! BRAK!

"Ayo cepat!" teriak Yosuke.

Setelah mereka berkumpul, Teddie menggunakan skill Traesto. Skill yang mengizinkan mereka untuk keluar dari dungeon seketika.

*** * ***** Entrance**

Saat kembali ke pintu masuk, dari kejauhan mereka menyaksikan dungeon itu ambruk. Berakhir sudah…

**I can't sleep, I just can't breathe**

**When your shadow is all over me, baby**

Souji tidak peduli dengan dungeon itu,, ia langsung menghampiri Yukiko, "Yukiko…" panggil Souji pelan, penuh perasaan…

**Don't wanna be a fool in your eyes**

**Cause what we had was built on lies**

Mata mereka saling bertemu pandang. Souji tersenyum lebar dan hangat.

**And when our love seems to fade away**

**Listen to me hear what I say**

"Souji-kun!" seru Yukiko seraya memeluk Souji. Air mata yang ia tahan daritadi kini jatuh begitu saja ketika ia memeluk erat pemuda yang ia rindukan selama ini

**I don't wanna feel, The way that I do**

**I just wanna be, Right here with you**

"Souji-kun…aku rindu padamu…" ujar Yukiko di sela-sela tangisnya, masih tetap memeluk Souji, melepas kerinduan.

"Aku juga…"

**I don't wanna see, See us apart**

**I just wanna say it straight from my heart…**

"**I miss you**…" balas Souji.

*** * ***

Zero: THE END!!!!!

Kanji: DHUAK!! BELUM WOI!!

Yosu+Chie: SARAN! DENGERIN LAGU "MISS YOU" by WESTLIFE. Kalau gak ada minta sama Zero :D

Teddie: Daritadi kek sarannya…

*** * * ****Xtra Story**

"Ugh…! Lama banget sih!" gerutu Yosuke.

"Bersabarlah, _Senpai_" ujar Kanji.

"Aku tidak bisa sabar!"

Sementara itu Souji hanya duduk termenung melihat keramaian di luar Amagi Inn. Teddie yang tadi duduk di sampingnya beranjak pergi ke kamar wanita.

"Hey, girls. Festivalnya akan segera di mulai, nih."

Terdengar suara Rise dari dalam menjawab, "Sebentar lagi, Teddie!"

"Aku intip, ya!?" seru Teddie dan… DHUAK! BRUK!

"Jangan coba-coba!!" Chie menghanatam Teddie dengan pintu. Parah banget tuh cewek…

"Geez… Apa kau ingin terlihat buruk di depan _Yosuke-senpai_, _Chie-senpai_?" goda Rise yang diikuti wajah merah Chie.

"Eh, bu-bukan begitu…tapi…" ujarnya terbata-bata karena malu.

Yosuke menghampiri Chie, "Haha, you looks great on it, Chie!" sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Muka Chie langsung blush, "Te-terima kasih…"

"Hahahaha…" tampak Yukiko tertawa gembira.

"Kau cantik, Yukiko," puji Souji yang sudah ada di samping Yukiko entah kapan.

"Eh? B-benarkah?" tanya Yukiko memastikan, menunduk dengan wajah merona terpampang.

"Ya," balas Souji singkat dengan senyumnya yang ah…gitu deh.

Teddie bangun (belum berdiri sejak dihantam Chie dengan pintu). Merapikan yukatanya dan pergi menyapa Rise, "Wow, _Rise-chan_!"

Rise berpaling, "Ng? Ada apa, Teddie?"

"You're so cuuuuute…!"

"Thanks, Teddie! Heehee…"

CIURRRRR! Eh? Bunyi apa itu??

Rise melihat ke belakangnya, di sana ada Kanji dengan hidung…berdarah???

"_Kanji-kun_, kau kenapa?" tanya Naoto **innocent**.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa…!"

Yang laen cengar-cengir, sudah tahu apa penyebabnya. Kalian juga, kan?

"Jujur saja, Kanji, ada apa??" tanya Yosuke menggoda.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa!!" bantah Kanji.

Rise memulai aksinya, "_Naoto-kun_, _Kanji-kun_ hanya merasa senang melihat kau menggunakan yukata. Ya, kan, _Kanji-kun_? Heeheehee…"

"Eh?" Naoto sedikit terkejut plus muka nge-blush-nya muncul.

"I-itu… Ngg…" kata Kanji kelabakan.

"Itu apa, Kanji?" tanya Chie+Teddie ikutan.

"Manis…" ucap Kanji pelan, sangat pelan tidak kedengaran.

"Apa??" kini Naoto yang tanya, soalnya gak kedengeran.

"Aku hanya bilang kau manis, dammit!" seru Kanji dengan muka merona.

Yosuke dkk ingin ketawa, tapi ditahan, jadi cuma cenge-ngesan doank. Naoto terkejut mendengarnya, tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum dan berkata, "_Arigato_…" sambil menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

*** * ***

Setelah beberapa selingan terjadi, Yukiko berpamitan, "_Kisa_-_san_, kami pamit dulu."

"Baiklah. Selamat bersenang-senang, _Yukiko_-_sama_," ujar wanita itu sambil mengedipkan matanya ke Yukiko.

Yukiko tahu artinya, dan membuat wajahnya kembali merah seperti tomat.

*** * * ****(On My Shoulder by Westlife)**

Pasangan muda-mudi itu pergi ke puncak bukit di Inaba.

"Kalau dari sini, kembang apinya lebih indah," kata Souji sambil tersenyum pada Yukiko.

**All around the world**

**All around the world**

**Someone needs somebody**

**Let it be a shield**

"Ya, kau benar," ujar Yukiko.

**All around the world**

**All around the world**

**Someone's feeling lonely**

**But I know you never will**

Souji menatap Yukiko dengan senyum terhangatnya.

**Cause when it all gets too much**

Didekapnya Yukiko lebih erat lagi. Wajah Yukiko memerah karena perlakuan Souji. Tapi ia tak menolaknya, karena ia hanya ingin bersama Souji. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu.

**Put your head down on my shoulder**

**A little warmth when it gets colder**

**Now I don't know the things that you're going through**

DHUAAARR!

Kembang api pun dinyalakan…

"Wow, cooool…!" seru Teddie.

**But you can put your head down**

**On my shoulder**

**Wear the storm till it blows over**

**I know you're there for me too**

**Know I'll be there for you**

**(Miss You by Westlife)**

"Aku tak ingin kita berpisah lagi…" kata Yukiko tiba-tiba.

**Cause when our love always fades away**

**Listen to me hear what I say**

"…karena **aku rindu padamu**."

**I don't wanna feel**

**The way that I do**

**I just wanna be**

**Right here with you**

**I don't wanna see**

**See us apart**

**I just wanna say it straight from my heart**

**I miss you, I miss you, I do…**

**The End**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga fic paling hancur sefandom ini! Maaf ya jadi maksa readers baca sampai habis dulu baru review. Maklum author gila diserang penyakit malas *ditabok* Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian fic ini? Hancur? Aneh? Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk mengatakannya, karena authornya sendiri aja merasa sangat hancur!

.

Investigation Team lagi duduk2, kecapean habis syuting. Zero datang menghampiri mereka dengan 8 amplop…

Zero: nih, gaji kalian…! (menyodorkan amplop tadi)

Investigation Team: Wuiiih…! (cepet2 ambil en langsung buka)

Yosuke: lho…?!

Zero: kenapa? (sambil minum teh)

Yosuke: kok cuma 1juta sih?!

Zero: terus kenapa??

Chie: kita kan uda cape2 akting!

Kanji: yeah! Cape banget jahit terus…! Kok cuma 1juta??!

Zero: akting kalian hancur banget!

Yosuke: salah authornya aja yang buat cerita bobrok gini…!

Zero: … (down)

Rise: yah, tau gini Risette gak bakalan terima tawaran Zero kemarin…! Ceritanya jelek sih, uda gitu gajinya dikit lagi…

Zero: … (double down)

Chie+Kanji: ya, ya, ya…! Author jelek ceritanya juga jadi jelek…!

Zero: … (super down)

Teddie: zero jangan sedih, Teddie seneng kok dapat gaji 1juta-

Zero: huaaa, Teddie, kau memang baik hati!!! (motong kalimat Teddie)

Teddie: …meskipun ceritanya jelek… (innocent face)

Zero: … (super duper down)

Yosuke: huh? Kok kalian gak protes sih?? (tanya ama Souji, Yukiko, Naoto)

Zero: …?! (bangkit lagi, baru sadar ada yang belum protes, kembali semangat)

Chie: Yukiko ayo cepat protes!! (maksa)

Souji, Yukiko, Naoto saling berpandangan…

Zero: hah!! Ada juga yang mau menerima gaji yang ku berikan, daripada kalian yang sama sekali gak berterima kasih!! (ngelirik sinis ke Yosu dkk)

Souji, Yukiko, Naoto garuk2 kepala…

Rise: ada apa, senpai?

Souji: ehmmm… zero… sebenernya kami mau...

Zero: mau menerimanya kan???! (penuh harap)

Yukiko+Naoto: …protes!

Zero: … (super duper double down)

Investigation Team: TAMBAHKAN GAJI KAMIIIIIIIIIII….!!!!!

.

Mind to review?


End file.
